Hungry for Bananas
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: Milo somehow receives an invitation to duke it out with Donkey Kong himself in a boxing match. The otter of course accepts the opportunity to brawl with a big, strong primate such as DK, however boxing is not the only thing he has in mind... A/N: A story based on an RP I did with a friend. He represents Milo, I represent DK and Bowser. Males-only erotica.


**Hungry for Bananas**

Written by Everett Telos Gale

Requested by Avelle

Milo would step into the ring, wearing his dark blue boxing shorts and matching boxing gloves, bopping said gloves together as he waits for his opponent to arrive.

A barrel slams down onto the ring along with a couple of bananas before a ladder appears with Donkey Kong sliding down it and onto the ring as well, also sporting boxing gloves and matching shorts, with a notable bulge on it meaning that he is most likely hung for a gorilla, while wearing his signature red "DK" tie.

Milo stares wide eyed at the ape that showed up out of nowhere, gulping at the size of the ape's bulge before shaking his head. He glares at his opponent as he bops his gloves, waiting for the match to begin already.

Donkey Kong approaches the other male, who was at least half the primate's size at max, and gives him a goofy grin. His expressions would then slowly turn into a naughty one as he checks out his opponent, staring shamelessly at his crotch especially, before bopping his own gloves as well before the bell rings to signify the start of the match.

Milo's ears perk up at the sound of the bell, the otter grunting while going for a quick jab to the ape's face as he looks to start things off with a direct attack.

DK quickly dodges out of the punch's direction and goes for a quicker jab towards Milo's pudgy belly. The gorilla seems to be more nimble than his bulk would suggest.

Milo lets out a cough as DK slams a large fist to his belly, making the otter fold over a bit with a groan and let out a growl before trying to slam a right hook to the ape's face.

Donkey Kong yells in pain as his face was punched by his opponent, falling back from the impact before giving out an angry face and winding up for a tornado attack towards Milo's direction.

Milo would wonder what the ape was planning to do as he watching him twirl at a rapidly fast pace. Not wanting to find out, Milo would try to go for several jabs onto DK's gut whilst not knowing what the mammal has planned.

Just as Milo was about to hit on the larger male, Donkey Kong would stop his spinning and unleash a strong uppercut to the otter's chin to send him flying.

Milo lets out a yelp just as he was lifted into the air by said uppercut before falling on his back, the otter being laid down with his arms and legs spread out when he groans, completely dazed from DK's powerful attack.

Donkey Kong giggles and claps his hands like the goofball that he is before walking over to the smaller male on all fours and stand to plant a feet on Milo's body, rubbing his musky paw all over him while simultaneously stimulating the boxer's lower regions.

Milo shakes his head upon feeling the dominating ape's foot massaging his bulge, making the otter moan as he squirms, as he looks up to see DK rubbing his paw on his shorts.

Donkey Kong lets out a more pervy giggle as he stares down at the attractive looking otter with the same naughty look from before, licking his lips as he begins toying with Milo's crotch, tickling it with his bigger toe and squeezing it between two of them, as his own bulge starts stretching his own boxers. Wild animals apparently like to fight dirty it seems.

Milo yelps as he felt the ape squeezing his bulge, prior to seeing DK's own bulge stretch out his boxers. He squirms as he attempts to push himself away, almost forgetting that they are still in a boxing match. Whoever gets Knocked out would get to have some fun with the loser, as the smaller fur remembers oh so well. The otter would successfully squirm away before getting up to his feet, his bulge now clearly noticeable now.

Donkey Kong resumes the fighting as well, stepping far back and charging forward with a winding punch directed at Milo.

Milo dodges to the right, returning the previous attack with a counter punch towards the ape's face to possibly stun DK, then slamming several jabs to his opponent's gut, before finally finishing off the combo with an uppercut to the chin.

Milo's blows on the gorilla would allegedly prove to be effective as Donkey Kong would briefly appear to look stunned from the otter's combo on the primate, giving the smaller boxer a window of opportunity to pummel on DK some more.

Milo shoots a toothy grin as he slams more punches to the mammal's gut, wanting dish out further damage to his larger opponent, before ending them with a hard right hook to send DK to the mat.

The punches from the otter would make his larger opponent fall on his face away from Milo's direction, causing his bubble butt to be shown towards the other male while he attempts to recover from his daze.

Milo smirks as he watches the ape fall to the floor, staring shamelessly at DK's yummy ass while at the same time licking his lips. The otter would walk over and grab the ape's hips before grinding his bulge against DK's covered bubble butt, enjoying the feeling of his tent rubbing against the ape's firm behind.

The crowd would cheer louder than ever as the otter grinds on the primate's fat ass, seeming to be excited for some lewd action. Donkey Kong himself was still dizzy over Milo's assault on the gorilla so there was nothing he could do for the moment.

Milo smirks during the hotdogging upon the primate's ass as his opponent was still dazed, giving it a good smack to rile the crowd up and flexing his muscles during this time as he continues to dry hump DK.

The jolt from the ass slapping manages to knock Donkey Kong back to his senses, using his butt to push the otter off of him and stand himself back up before facing against the other boxer and leaping forth with a leaping slam attack using both of his gloves.

Milo grunts as he was suddenly pushed back, looking up to see DK slamming both his gloves onto both of his own shoulders. Milo cries out in pain before stumbling from the double strikes on him, but he held firm before stepping forward to go for several hooks to the other's cheeks.

Some blood gets spilled from Donkey Kong's mouth as he receives a couple blows to the head, countering with a number of punches towards the small mustelid himself.

Milo takes the blows to the head, causing the otter to sport a black eye and spill blood from his maw. He lets out a more ferocious growl as he slams a fast jab to the gut.

Donkey Kong lets out a cough of spittle himself as he takes a punch to the gut. He was starting to feel fatigue as he receives the mustalid's punishment. Who ever knew that such a small being could carry that much power?!

Milo smirks as he continues to apply devastating blows directly upon the ape's gut, growling in pleasure at dominating someone bigger than him. This is made more evident by the bulge from when it was being massaged on by DK's smelly foot stretching his boxers further while staining it with his pre, clearly aroused from the stimulation.

Donkey Kong does not fail to notice the obvious tent now sporting in Milo's pants despite being pummeled by him, his own boner still not having left the entire time.

Milo smirks wickedly as he winds up a finishing uppercut. "Heheheh! Taaaaaake THIS!" He yells out before slamming it hard on the ape's chin, looking to finish him off.

The big primate was sent flying straight into the air by the last punch from Milo, crashing down with a back slam to the ring as he now lays there, spread eagle, completely exhausted and horny as blood leaks out of his maw while his tongue hangs outside of his mouth. The bell rings to signify Milo's victory as the crowd goes wild for him.

Milo smiles cockily as he watches the primate fall down like a cut down tree before Milo before walking confidently towards him planting his furry foot on top of the primate's chest before raising his arms in victory, showing his dominance over his beaten opponent.

The announcer enters the ring and grabs one of Milo's arms to raise it higher in triumph. "Please give it up for the winner!" He shouts out, which in turn causes the crowd to cheer loudly for the otter once more. The announcer holds the microphone towards Milo and asks, "Milo, how does it feel to have beaten Donkey Kong himself in this grand spanking match?

Milo grins widely as he speaks through the microphone. "It feels great! It always gets me excited whenever I knock down big opponents like him!" He responds before stroking his aching bulge with a sly smirk.

The announcer just casually chuckles at Milo's response and act. "That is true. You've made it no secret in the past that you love men, is that correct," he says.

Milo nods as an answer, a big grin still plastered on his face. "Yeah, it's no surprise. It's also no surprise that I get to have my fun with the guys that I beat up," the otter says with a chuckle.

The announcer lets out a hearty laugh. "Yes, your victory ruttings have always been your most favorite rewards as all of your fans know," he responds. "Speaking of sexiness! From a 1 to a 10, how hot do you find this gorilla?"

Milo just smiles as he stares at the mammal, absorbing the sight or such an exotic and muscular creature, before facing the announcer again anterior to pumping up his arms again as he screams out, "A whopping 10!" With that proud declaration, the crowd lets out a loud roar.

"You heard him folks!" The announcer shouts out before asking Milo. "So what kinds of fun will you be having with a furry beast like him today?"

Milo grins sheepishly as he lets out a pervy chuckle. "Heheheh... Well, you will have to wait and see," the otter replies before suddenly stripping his boxers down, leaving him completely naked save for his gloves.

Donkey Kong just lays there, groaning in pain while still sporting quite a big bulge in his pants.

Milo grins as he pulls down the ape's shorts right before planting his foot on top of the primate's thick and juicy cock.

DK moans in his unconsciousness as the otter begins to massage his large, uncut cock with one of his paws, causing precum to already start dribbling from his shaft and onto his chest.

Milo sneers before removing his paw off of the girthy length and moving his arms to grab and lift the gorilla's right leg over his shoulder. He then grabs his stiffened shaft using his right hand and shoves it into the ape's lower hole, assigning his fate as the otter's play toy.

Donkey Kong's eyes shoot wide open as he lets out a yell from having his tailhole penetrated by the horny mustelid, lifting his head to stare at the otter with a look of shock and surprise from having his lower hole be taken by anyone, let alone a mere furry such as him. He then gives out a mean look and growl at Milo, however the throbbing on his cock says otherwise.

Milo gives a smug look as he looks straight into the primate's angry eyes. "Aww, what's wrong? I know you're enjoying this," the otter said with a wink in advance of thrusting deeply into the mammal's tailhole, moaning from the sensation he was feeling on his cock from fucking someone bigger than himself.

Donkey Kong lets out a mixture of an angry growl and a moan as Milo thrusted into him, causing him to squirt some precum onto himself and the boxing ring. The size of the pre shoots were equivalent to normal cumshots, meaning that his real sperm will most likely be in excessive levels. Helps that he is said to be a virile boxer.

Milo pants as he pounds the hell out of Donkey Kong's butt, tongue hanging out as he reaches down and starts stroking the ape's large cock with his right hand. "Damn you got such a good cock, huh?" The otter compliments before directing the tip to the ape's face as he continues to fuck the mammal hard.

Donkey Kong gives off a look of annoyance at Milo, albeit with a blush starting to appear on his cheeks, knowing that he was gonna get drenched in his own semen as the otter jacks him off right in front of his own face.

Milo moans as he starts to thrust faster, wanting to shove his cock as far deep into DK as he possibly can while his balls slap against the ape's firm butt with each hump as he strokes his large cock at a quick pace at the same time.

Donkey Kong turns his head away with a frown, not wanting to show that he was receiving pleasure from the anal sex. Be that as it may though he struggles to hold in his groans of pleasure as he was fucked by a smaller male, his precum continuing to splatter onto his own body and the floor.

"Yeah take my cock, you know you love it!" Milo speaks out in a dominating way followed by a moan. His otterhood begins leaking pre inside of the mammal as he was getting close, starting to thrust more frantically and giving in to the bliss while moaning extensively from the feeling.

Donkey Kong tries his hardest to hide his own pleasure, but gradually becomes more difficult as the Milo thrusts into him at raid speed while still jerking him off. Meanwhile his own pre shoots out faster due to the fastened humping as well as the otter's own pre warming his insides.

Milo lets out a sharp moan as he thrusts in balls deep for one last time, shooting his cum into the primate's ass. He bucks his hips as his eyes roll back, riding his orgasm just as the crowd cheers from the display.

Donkey Kong too climaxes, hollering loudly as huge blasts of his cum begins drenching om the gorilla while making a mess of the boxing ring floor as cameras from many directions begins shooting on the males.

Milo smirks as he continues to stroke the gorilla's cock, wanting to milk him as long as possible during his own climax that was about to end soon.

Donkey Kong continues to unload big amounts of his sperm all over himself and the platform below him as Milo keeps milking him of his jizz, letting out goofy animal noises as the orgasm goes on.

Milo lets out a sigh of relief prior to ejecting his now limp member out of the ape's ass before planting his foot on the gorilla's cum covered chest and raising his arms up in victory once more, making the crowd cheer his name.

The red-haired koopa king Bowser himself steps into the ring while wearing a tie with a fiery design and blue jeans with a notable tent forming behind it, the size of which matches DK's when he was aroused during the fight. He approaches the primate while giving off a naughty smirk to Milo. "Why settle for one big butt when you can have...two~?" He says suggestively as he turns himself around while undoing his pants to reveal the same cock and girth matching that of Donkey Kong's, getting on all fours beside his hung boxer before wagging his fat ass for the otter as he keeps smiling at him.

Milo goes wide eyed as he stares at Bowser and hears what he said, right afterwards smirking naughtily while his cock gets hard again before getting off of the dominated ape. "Well, don't mind if I do!" The otter says gleefully as he mounts on the Koopa Kong's ass and gives it a good smack before grabbing and shoving his cock into Bowser's butt.

Bowser moans in ecstasy as he hangs his tongue out, his cock shooting pre, which are the same size as DK's, on the floor as he twirls his ass around Milo's otterhood. "Mmmph yeah, ride it cowboy~!" He says, purposefully making some porno talk.

"Ngh! I claimed your boxer's ass, now I'm going to claim yours!" The otter proclaims as he pushes his cock deep into the Koopa King's behind preceding the back and forth thrusting while letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, showing that he's enjoying Bowser's ass. The cameras continue to snap and record the sex, getting all of the action.

Bowser moans and grunts as he was pounded by Milo, looking around to see many cameras taking pictures of and recording the entire session of the after match. "You know Milo, you could probably act like a show-off and be all seductive for all the viewers at home and otherwise~," he suggests before grabbing onto his own shaft to fap on it and enjoy the anal sex.

Milo nods as he starts posing, flexing, and generally showing off his muscles while still plowing on Bowser's rear, letting the camera get all his sides on top of the "good" parts as well.

Bowser also joins in on the fun, giving off his best ahegao face while making lewd noises and masturbating as Milo keeps thrusting away at the dragonturtle's bubbly butt.

Milo moans and groans loudly, making aroused faces and continuing to plow into Bowser's perfect ass hard, giving it a good smack with each thrust.

"Mmmph yeah, pound me big boy!" Bowser yells out as he shoots more pre onto the floor, getting close to his orgasm.

"Fuck yeah! Take it like the bitch you are!" The otter yells out as he starts thrusting faster, balls slapping against the koopa's ass at a rapid pace. He begins making louder moaning sounds, shooting precum like crazy as he starts closing in on his own climax as well.

After a few minutes of bum fuckery, the Koopa King finally reaches climax and breathes out fire in pleasure as he unloads huge shoots of his seed all over the ring while clenching his anus tightly over the orgasm he's in.

Milo lets out a sharp moan just as he felt Bowser clench his ass, squeezing his cock tightly and causing it to reach its breaking point by making him shoot his load for the second time. Milo bucks his hips as he rides his orgasm, tongue rolling out while moaning in pleasuring satisfaction.

Bowser continues to cum himself while moving his his around the ejaculating cock to milk it of more of its jizz, moaning all the while.

Milo smirks as he continues to buck his hips, the Koopa King's ass milking his balls of all his cum as his climax was close to finally ending.

Bowser's orgasm slowly comes to an end as well, judging by the gradually shrinking size of the koopa's cumshots. "Aaaaahhhh~... You really know how to pump out all that sticky stuff, huh?" He says to Milo.

Milo pants heavily as he smirks, "Heheh...one of my many perks," the otter said as he flex his muscles, along with a wink towards Bowser.

Bowser smirks as well as his ejaculation finally stops, breathing heavily as well. Once he regains some of his stamina, he speaks up to Milo. "You know, my army could use someone like you as our representative. I can give you access to all the riches in the castle and my ass 24/7 if you join me~," he offers.

Milo places a finger on his chin in thought, pondering over the offer Bowser has given the small otter. "Heh… With a tempting offer like that, how could I possibly say no?" He replies, complete with a smile and a chuckle.

Bowser grins and chuckle himself as the bigger male grabs and removes Milo from his creampie'd tailhole. "Then let us celebrate with a blowjob~," the Koopa King says before tapping on Donkey Kong with his free hand, catching the primate's attention. He leans his head towards one of DK's ears and whispers something, causing a naughty look to sport on the hung boxer's face again. They both stand up and face each other before the koopa places Milo in-between. "Bon appetit~. And don't forget about your audience," he points out as both of the large males' dicks begin to harden once more.

Milo smirks at the two before grabbing DK and Bowser's hardening cocks and stroking them at a medium-fast pace, giving them both licks and bowjobs as he wiggles his eyebrows at the camera.

Bowser and Donkey Kong start moaning and groaning as the double blowjob began, their large precum spurting on his face and down his throat.

Milo moans while giving both of the bigger guys a good sucking, fondling their balls as he does so. The hungry fur drinks in their pre as some of them splash onto his face, giving a playful wink at the camera all the while.

The two bigger males begin unleashing cumshots as the otter keeps pleasuring them, covering the mustelid in their thick and creamy jizz.

Milo closes his eyes as he feels their cum wash over him, leaving him drenched in sticky goodness. He opens his maw open to gulp up as much of their seed as he can, licking his lips as some of them splatter onto his face while giving the crowd a cocky smile. Clearly he's enjoying being drenched in the bigger males' sperm.

Bowser and Donkey Kong continue to unload their sperm on the small boxer as they empty their balls, still enjoying the service Milo was giving to the two.

Milo smiles gleefully as he feels more cum splash onto his face, licking the bigger males' cocks thoroughly before looking up at DK and Bowser. "Mmmmh, how was that you guys?" He asks as he gives another wink.

"That was great~," Bowser replies. DK himself just nods idly as he sports quite an orgasm face from the pleasure he's been receiving from having his cum milked out, eyes rolled up, tongue hung out, and all.

Milo grins happily before standing up to kiss both Bowser and DK on the lips as he grinds their now soft and sticky cocks together, including his own.

Both of the towering males get on their knees so that they could lock lips with the gay otter, purring as they feel their and Milo's cock rub against each other.

Milo then stops the threeway grinding and lets go of the large males' big cocks before making his way out of the ring. "Come on boys, we're not exactly done with each other yet," the otter says to the two suggestively as he puts his furry hands onto the ring's ropes, presenting and waving his bare ass out for both of the big and strong males.

Bowser and Donkey Kong both look at each other over Milo's suggestive butt waving, giving off sly grins as they both start following after the small sized boxer, excited over scoring themselves some otter butt action. Bowser himself replies to Milo by saying, "Yeah, you are right. Guess we aren't done with each other yet~..."


End file.
